La rabia del can
by Atori-chan
Summary: Jamás permitiré que esa humana vagabunda y sin renombre sea la esposa de Sesshomaru. Fueron las palabras de…


**SUMARY: **Jamás permitiré que esa humana vagabunda y sin renombre sea la esposa de Sesshomaru. Fueron las palabras de…

**Pareja principal: **Sesshomaru x Rin

**Pareja secundaria: **Inuyasha x Kagome

**Aclaraciones: **Continuación del cd drama "Asatte", varios años después, y lo digo así, debido a que no se sabe la edad exacta de Rin. Así que anuncio que en esta historia tendrá dieciséis años.

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance._

**Aviso: **_LEMON_

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**LA RABIA DEL CAN**_

_by: Atori _

* * *

_Capítulo 1: La felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina_

Rin se encontraba nerviosa. Una y otra vez se paseaba por la cabaña nerviosa y miraba por la pequeña ventana ansiosa.

-Pero, ¡¿querrás parar de una vez?! ¡Me estás poniendo de los nervios! –fue la queja de un hanyou de vestimentas rojas y pelo plateado con orejas perrunas.

-Inuyasha –comenzó una mujer a su lado, bebiendo tranquilamente su té verde- Siéntate.

Y el rosario que rodeaba el cuello del aludido brilló y lo hizo estamparse contra el suelo bruscamente.

Rin solo sonrió con cierta pena, sintiéndose algo culpable por el daño que había recibido Inuyasha, luego volvió a mirar al exterior a través de la ventana. La mujer la vio y no pudo evitar suspirar con cierta nostalgia.

-Me va a dar mucha pena que te marches, Rin-chan.

La adolescente miró a la mujer, quién miraba el fuego fijamente, como si a través de aquellas llamas pudiera ver todos los momentos que habían compartido juntas.

-Kagome-sama…

-Entiendo perfectamente que llegaría el día en que te marcharías para irte con Sesshomaru, sobre todo después de escuchar cómo se te había declarado –aunque había sido tan rápido, que solo Rin había alcanzado a oírlo, y posteriormente Kagome tras una de sus radios que se había traído de su época y que ahora estaba en la basura y destruida por culpa de Inuyasha-. Aún así, me cuesta asimilarlo… -cayéndole una rebelde lágrimas.

-¡Kagome-sama! –la adolescente se apartó del alféizar para acercarse a la mujer por detrás para abrazarla- A mí también me va a dar mucha pena no verla todos los días. Tras la muerte de Kaede-sama, usted e Inuyasha-sama quiénes se han portado bien, cuidándome, pero…

-Lo sé –obligándola a que la mirara, donde tenía adornada una sonrisa, para que la chica no se marchara con un mal sabor de boca- Ya estás en la edad para convertirte en la esposa de Oni-san.

-¡Sí! –contestó Rin doblemente feliz y con las mejillas pintadas de rojo.

Kagome amplió su sonrisa y aunque había tratado de detenerlas, nuevas lágrimas se asomaron sobre sus ojos negros y abrazó con fuerza a la menor.

-Kagome… -comenzó Inuyasha con rostro raro-. Te prometo llevarte de vez en cuando para que la veas. Pero deja de dirigirte a Sesshomaru de esa manera, me da repelús.

La pena de la separación y las lágrimas de ambas mujeres murieron para dar paso a una risa compartida y escandalosa, al comprobar que por muchos años que pasasen, el odio que ambos hermanastros mantenían, jamás cambiaría.

Inuyasha se rascó la mejilla ligeramente azorado de que se rieran de él. Al menos había conseguido animar a las dos mujeres.

Repentinamente, sintió un olor en la lejanía.

Rin vio la mueca rara de Inuyasha, e imaginando que se trataba de Sesshomaru, salió corriendo de la cabaña para estar en primera fila para recibirlo.

Kagome solo suspiró mirándola con más pena y nostalgia.

-Vamos, Kagome. Ni que estuvieras viendo a tu hija saliendo del nido para volar libre.

-Es que, es tan fácil encariñarse con Rin-chan. Es tan dulce e inocente, que entiendo porqué Sesshomaru ha cambiado tanto.

-¡Keh! A mí me parece una chica tonta por perder su vida para estar con alguien como ese imbécil de Sesshomaru.

-Sí, Inuyasha –dijo la mujer, levantándose para situarse a su lado con una sonrisa pícara-. Como si no supiera que tú también te has encariñado con Rin-chan. Por eso, te la has pasado protegiéndola tras la muerte de Kaede-sama.

-Ah… Uh… ¡Eso es porque si algo le pasa, Sesshomaru me cortaría el cuello! –mirando hacia otro lado, donde la mentira era muy visible.

Kagome rió sin poder evitarlo y apoyándose en él, susurró melancólicamente.

-Aún así, ella me recuerda tanto a mí. Debo entender que abandone todo para estar junto al hombre que tanto ama.

Nuevamente un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del hanyou, quién se sintió incapaz de hablar. Mirando al techo nervioso, se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Kagome cerraba los ojos.

.

Fuera, Rin estaba que saltaba de alegría. Por fin había llegado el día en que se iba con Sesshomaru. Por fin, tras años de estar separados, viéndose en contadas ocasiones, volvería con él. Por fin se había acabado la larga espera que él le había concedido en aquel trabalenguas, cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Al recordar cómo había sucedido todo aquello, le dio la risa. Sobre todo, porque todo eso había sido gracias a la sordera que había tenido Inuyasha al confundir "proposición" de "monje oscuro" por parte de Kagome.

Divisó una silueta blanca en el cielo llegando hasta la aldea, y la adolescente agitó el brazo, mientras lo llamaba alegremente.

Aquella silueta descendió hasta tocar tierra elegantemente, y Rin se puso colorada al estar frente a él, como llevaba sucediendo desde el día en que había descubierto que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Pues una cosa era sentir esos sentimientos y guardarlos en su corazón, por miedo a no ser correspondida, pero otra muy distinta, a ser correspondida y verse en una situación, donde avanzaban pasito a pasito, debido a que tenía que crecer como mujer. Aunque a ella no le importaba tener algo con él a sus diez años, tenía que pensar en su amo y lo que pensarían si lo viesen con una niña que todavía no estaba dotada y que apenas sabía de la vida.

Según Inuyasha, eso era algo que poco les importaba a los demonios. Para un demonio una mujer era una mujer mientras tuviera su agujero para que pudieran metérsela.

El siéntate que se había llevado Inuyasha por decir aquello, teniendo Rin diez años, fue dicho cien veces por parte de Kagome. Y ella curiosa como era, había puesto en un aprieto a Kagome al indagar sobre el asunto, por lo que había recibido la famosa charla donde la había puesto como un tomate. Cuando había visto a Sesshomaru al día siguiente, el hablar sin tartamudear había sido un hecho hercúleo. Por supuesto, había sido algo que a Sesshomaru le había llamado la atención, aún así se había marchado creyendo que se debía a la vergüenza que sentía tras su declaración.

Menuda sorpresa se había llevado cuando le había explicado el por qué años después. El primer deseo del youkai había sido ir donde estaba Inuyasha y matarlo, pero ella lo había retenido con su siguiente pregunta.

.

_-Entonces ¿es verdad que a los demonios no les importa tener relaciones con las mujeres, aunque éstas sean niñas pequeñas?_

_La pregunta había cogido por sorpresa al demonio, quién mirándola tristemente, solo pudo sentir molestia._

_-¿Estás intentando decirme si he tenido relaciones con niñas pequeñas? –contestando con otra pregunta, molesto de que pensase eso de él._

_-Yo… … …No, claro que no… -negando con las manos nerviosa, pero la mirada intensa del demonio, la hizo ver que no la creía y cuánto detestaba que le mintiese-. Bueno… Quizás, sí… Pero solo porque escuché de Jaken-sama cómo su madre le decía que usted era como su padre, cuando fortaleció a Tenseiga –hablando rápidamente-. Así que pensé, que quizás sintió conmigo la necesidad de… -y ahí se cortó por lo comprometido y pretencioso que era la continuación._

_El demonio la siguió mirando fijamente._

_Como siempre, la lengua de la joven acababa por decir más de lo que debía, dejando el tema sin finalizar. Su cabeza gacha por la vergüenza que sentía aún a sus trece años, hacía que el demonio bajara la mirada sobre su hermosa figura. Sorprendentemente, estaba creciendo a una velocidad inimaginable. El youkai sabía que al mínimo descuido, cualquier aldeano se tiraría sobre ella. Por lo tanto, hasta que volviese con él, no podría matar a Inuyasha. Lo necesitaba vivo para que la protegiera de aldeanos pervertidos y de paso del adolescente cazador de demonios, donde todavía seguía sin confiar en él, cuando estaba cerca de Rin. Y ya ni hablemos del kitsune adolescente, que era peor que aquel bonzo pervertido._

_Molesto con tener que seguir dejándola sola en aquella aldea de locos, Sesshomaru le cogió el mentón para que lo mirara y darle una respuesta más sólida a su pregunta._

_-¿Y si te dijera lo loco que me tenías cuando eras solo una niña pequeña? –Rin le miró con asombro-. ¿Estarías preparada para saber lo que quería de ti mientras dormías?_

_La joven se sonrojó violentamente ante esas palabras. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y el calor acumulándose por cada parte de su piel._

_-Pero… -la mano que cogía su mentón, se dirigió lentamente hacia su mejilla, provocándole un cosquilleo- Porque eres alguien muy importante para mí, que no quiero hacerte daño y que llegues a odiarme –acariciándola con una dulzura que la recordaba a cuando había resucitado por segunda vez. _

.

Esa fue la única vez en la que hablaron en persona tan íntimamente y profundamente sobre lo que sentían. Desde entonces, las visitas posteriores habían sido la de dejarle el regalo, unos minutos donde ella le contaba las anécdotas en el pueblo y la despedida, donde Rin no paraba de contar las lunas para volverlo a ver.

Tras cumplir los catorce años, aquella rutina comenzó a cambiar para sorpresa de todos los aldeanos. Aparte de recibir el kimono más hermoso que jamás había visto, Sesshomaru le había robado el primer beso delante de todos los allí presentes con el susurro de un "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" como únicas palabras. Recordaba cómo se había sentido en las nubes e ignorado la cara flipante de los demás.

Las visitas posteriores a aquel día tuvieron un cambio en su rutina. Las amargas despedidas se habían convertido en la parte más deseada por la joven, ya que antes de que Sesshomaru se marchara, el youkai se despedía con un beso en los labios, ya fuera delante de Kohaku o de su medio hermano. Importándole un rábano mostrar sus sentimientos frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no tendría que contar las lunas para saber cuándo volvería a verlo. Tampoco necesitaban la excusa de la despedida para poder besarse. Y tampoco volvería a despertar sola en su cabaña fría, sin nadie a su lado que le diera los buenos días. Aunque claro, eso último dudaba que se realizar aún estando con Sesshomaru. Ya cuando lo acompañaba de niña, nunca se paraba a decírselo, que ahora no iba a cambiar ese hábito.

-Ha llegado el día –comenzó Sesshomaru manteniendo la distancia con ella- ¿Estás segura de venirte conmigo y convertirte en mi esposa?

-Creía que había sido para eso, que se me declaró de esa manera y a mostrar sus sentimientos por mí ante los demás –contestó ella con una sonrisa, sin abandonar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru solo asintió. Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella, invitándola a que corriera a su lado, a lo que Rin no tardó en hacer. Entrelazando su mano con la suya, se acomodó en su regazo, cerrando los ojos llena de felicidad.

-No sabe cuánto he deseado que llegara este día, Sesshomaru-sama.

Y él también, pero ya se lo demostraría cuando llegasen a palacio.

-¡Sesshomaru!

Le llamó Inuyasha y cuando alzó la mirada, un paquete envuelto en exquisitas telas, fue directo hacia él, que atrapó al vuelo con la otra mano disponible. El youkai se fijó después en su medio hermano, quién junto a su mujer, estaban en la puerta de su cabaña para despedirse de Rin.

-Cuídala bien, Sesshomaru –le pidió Kagome.

-…

Vaya una petición más extraña, se dijo el demonio para sí mismo. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran, porque ahora la iba a cuidar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Comenzó a ascender, sujetando bien a Rin, donde se despedía de Inuyasha y de Kagome a gritos, agradeciéndole su compañía y el que la cuidaran.

-¡Hasta luego, Kagome-sama!

-¡Sé feliz, Rin-chan!

-¡Lo seré! ¡Se lo aseguro! –luego vio al hanyou, quién le sonreía melancólicamente, mostrando que a él también le daba mucha pena que se fuera. Sonriendo, se le ocurrió una buena travesura- ¡CUÍDESE MUCHO INUYASHA ONISAMA!

Y su travesura no solo provocó la risa cantarina en Kagome, sino la alteración tanto en Inuyasha como en Sesshomaru quién miraba a su ahora prometida de forma rara. Ella le miró a él con una sonrisa inocente como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Una inocencia que esa misma noche le arrebataría tras años de larga espera y contención. Arrimó contra sí su figura y susurrándole al oído, le dijo.

-Esta noche te mostraré todo lo que pensaba de ti cuando eras niña.

Y su sonrisa pasó al nerviosismo, donde quizás por el tono que había usado o por el cosquilleo que había sentido cuando le había dicho eso, o quizás por ambas cosas, que Rin podía imaginar que su amo no iba a conformarse con hacerla suya y ya estaba. Estaba convencida que le esperaba una larga noche donde no la dejaría dormir hasta el alba.

.

En otro lugar alejado donde un gran palacio pasaba desapercibido al estar situado entre las nubes, una hermosa youkai se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda a uno de los soldados, quién inclinado ante ella, se había presentado en su mansión como mensajero de su amo.

-Así que el estúpido de mi hijo te manda para invitarme a la boda que tendrá con esa humana –dijo la mujer con suma tranquilidad, leyendo un pequeño pergamino donde ahí se encontraba la invitación.

-Así es, señora –contestó el soldado.

El olor a chamusquina alertó al soldado, levantando la cabeza se encontró con la sorpresa al ver la invitación reducida a cenizas tras la garra venenosa que la youkai había empleado contra el papel.

-¿Mi Señora?

-¡Jamás permitiré que esa humana vagabunda y sin renombre sea la esposa de Sesshomaru! –decretó la madre de Sesshomaru dispuesta a destruir ese enlace, aunque se llevara la vida de la humana en el camino y en consecuencia el odio de su hijo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo sé y no me matéis.

Publico un nuevo fic, cuando tengo otros pendientes.

Lo dejo ahí.

Pongo a la madre de Sesshomaru como mala…

Y aún por encima, me tardo en actualizar.

Pero, es que quería publicar o actualizar un sesshrin en este día (actualicé el crossover, publiqué dos de mis parejas favoritos, que no puedo dejar al SR en el olvido, y no tenía inspiración para los pendientes). Además, como puse en mi perfil, he estado agobiada y estresada por ciertos asuntos del trabajo y ahora en verano, tras disfrutar de mis vacaciones, he vuelto con energías y con fuerza. Y con demasiada perversión, porque todos los que he publicado/actualizado en este día contiene dosis de perversión. Lo que hace los treinta. Eso sí, como vendrá bastante drama, en este capítulo he dejado que los protas estén felices y en paz.

Pues solo deciros si me regaláis review, aunque sea hoy que es mi cumple y que disfrutéis del fic.

Nos vemos.

'Atori' - BPS___ - Begodramon_


End file.
